First Year At Hogwarts
by Anime Wuver
Summary: This is my take on Riddle's First Year. I tried to keep things fair and even but also with his charm and intelligence. Please don't flame me if you don't like it because no one is forcing you to read. This is the happenings of his First Year, I'll do his Second and so on years too.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I was sitting on my bed, reading a book. It was titled 'The Ingenious Gentleman Don Quixote Of La Mancha'. A story where the man named Don Quixote went off on a magical journey to find his true self, fighting 'dragons', 'knights' and fought for honour. Something I might end up doing. I was a wizard! There was something special about me, I was going to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

The man Dumbledore had told me so, but he also told me to give back my trophies, my hard earned toys. Well that was no bother, I did return them but I had started a new. It wasn't like he could control my life while I was at... this place. I would never call this place my home. 

I smiled, bookmarked my place in my book, put it aside on my bed, and stood up before pulling out a bag, the bag full of gold pieces, galleons he called them. There were more pieces than I could count. If I saw that man again, I would have to be careful, I'd already given too much information. Which never turned out well.

I put it back. Tomorrow I would head off to Diagon Alley, where I would buy my supplies for school. The Wizarding school. So for now I'd just sit here, waiting. I stood again before reaching into my wardrobe and pulling out my favourite of boxes, my box of trophies, toys. I reached in and put my book back in return for my new found yo yo, better than the one from last time. I just knew I'd fit in my new community.


	2. Chapter 1

**If it doesn't seem like an eleven year old pov, tell me and I'll fix it. Just remember this is the Dark Lord as a kid. Something I will strive to remember myself while I write.**

I was in Diagon Alley and I'd studied the shops, the restaurants, all the things to see from outside. I knew where to go for my things though and that had been the ultimate result. Besides getting to know my surroundings. I walked into Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions and saw a woman fitting a young, blonde boy. He looked at me.

"Stand still, I'm almost done."

"Hello, can I help you?" Asked another woman. I switched my gaze to hers and nodded.

"I believe you sell school uniforms?"

"Here for Hogwarts?"

"Yes ma'am I am." She motioned me to follow her and she led me to the next spot next to the kid.

"Hey, name's Abraxas Malfoy. What's yours?"

"Tom Riddle. Sounds like a rich name. I like it." I had to tell the truth about that. I had decided earlier on my back story to tell them, Dumbledore hadn't been told anything either about how exactly I came to be there at the orphanage.

"Thanks. Pureblood?"

"Yes, but my parents abandoned me at birth. I was left in a-a-a." I shook my head slightly. "A filthy place to grow up, but I've managed to keep my affairs in order since I was three." He smiled, impressed. That had been my second truth to tell this boy, Abraxas he called himself.

"Wow, maybe I could come to your place one day and see how you run things. So you're Pureblood. You must be the last of the Riddles though because I don't know anymore of them. What's your favourite Quidditch team?"

"Are you Pureblood? Before we continue this conversation, I must know."

"Yeah, I'm a Pureblood too, my dad would like you. Want to come to my place sometime? I can show you how good I am at flying. Or I could teach you how to duel. I could beat a bad wizard in a minutes time."

"Isn't a bad wizard called a warlock or something? I also doubt you could."

"I'll prove it. Yeah, I guess it is. I hope to be in Slytherin. My parents were both in Slytherin. What about you?" This kid changes topics too quickly.

"I hope to be in Slytherin too." Didn't Dumbledore say something about that house?

"They say a man named Slughorn is the Head Of House. I think I like the sound of him."

"I'm sure everyone does."

"I'm just hope I don't go into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. I don't like Dumbledore." That caught my interest.

"I think that Hufflepuff sounds the worst."

"I'm doing most of the talking Riddle, why don't you say something?"

"There are too many Quidditch teams to pick from to just have one. But I don't like the Chuldley Cannons, they sound lame and also I've read that they're not any good."

"They used to be good. I don't like them, don't get me wrong. I hate their colours." The woman patted his arm.

"You're done now, we'll send the robes in the mail."

"Mail? You've got to be kidding me."

"They'll be arriving tomorrow." The woman on my side let me go and I walked toward the exit before I heard Abraxas running to catch up with me.

"You know who's the minister?"

"No, can't say I do." I wasn't being totally truthful in all this but Dumbledore had shown that being truthful makes people think you're weird. That was what his face had said, that he thought me strange and interesting.

"Some Mudblood. That means their born from Muggles, those filthy things."

"Sadly I have to live with Muggles, and I know what a Mudblood is. I just prefer not to say it because people give me dirty looks for having said it." I pointed to the witch who was giving us a dirty glare.

"Must be a Mudblood then. Don't worry Riddle. Those who do give you dirty looks for that are either Mudbloods themselves or Mudblood sympathizers. Wait, did you say you live with Muggles?"

"I did, but it's an orphanage where I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not, i.e. caring for Muggles when I detest them. I was hoping that wizards were better and so far you have proved me right in thinking they would be."

"Good, and I've finally opened you up. I bet you will go to Slytherin. My parents would like you. So I'll give you a tip, just so you know wizards are way better. Go to this place called GalloLoanS and say your a friend of the Malfoys. They'll give you money."

"Abraxas!" Called a man's voice. He looked over before smiling at me.

"That would be my dad, gotta go Riddle."

"Bye then." He waved and ran off. I didn't bother waving back. That was not an entirely excruciating experience. Hm. I kind of liked it. I walked to the GalloLoanS. I'd seen it before but I knew I didn't have any money to give for the loan, to return the money.

"Hello, welcome to GalloLoanS. How may I help you?" Asked a woman at the desk. She was annoyed until she spotted me. I only replied with "I'm a friend of the Malfoys." She smiled before digging through something behind the desk. "Hogwarts student?"

"Yes Ma'am, I am." She looked up at me, smiling.

"You're the first I've ever met who wasn't whiny or complaining."

"Ma'am I do not know who you have met before but I make it a point to never whine or complain about anything, even if I want to." She gave me a bag, bigger than the one Dumbledore'd given me but small enough for me to hold.

"You'll go far in life with that you will." She replied, handing me a smaller one. "That is just for being better than I expected."

"Ma'am I do not wish to get you in trouble with your boss, please take it back."

"Don't worry, I don't think she'd mind if she met you in person. Your name? I need to know who I should charge."

"Tom Riddle ma'am but Abraxas Malfoy sent me here."

"That's right. You said friend of the Malfoys." I nodded and she didn't write down any names. She went back to her nails so I took that as a sign to leave. I grabbed the bags and headed out, to buy my things second handed if only to use Dumbledore's money he'd given me. I'd try to return the rest of the money later. That should definitely get me going right? To look honest and humble? My friend and I would have a good laugh about this later on... and then I'd have to tell her I was going to school and wouldn't be back until… sometime. He never said when the school ended.

I bought my things, clothing was first hand as were my potions, everything else was second hand. I put the rest of the money into the bigger bag and walked back into GalloLoanS. I was greeted same as before.

"Hello, welcome to GalloLoanS. How may I help- Tom wasn't it?"

"Yes ma'am, Tom Riddle. Here's the money back, I won't be needing it anymore." I put the money on the table again. She looked at the money before looking at me. I smiled, nicely and she beamed at me.

"You're actually quite charming. Do you have a bank account you could put the rest in?"

"No ma'am I do not."

"You can keep the rest and use it again next year." She caught sight of my books and I felt nervous, as if I would be caught in a lie. Dumbledore had done that. Why shouldn't she? How did Dumbledore do that anyway? "It's not my business but shouldn't you have had enough money for new books?"

"Oh, there was enough for new books yes, but I didn't see any harm in saving some money to give back most of what I took."

"Honesty." She whispered to herself. She looked at me and shooed me away. "Take that and go. I'm rooting for you." I didn't understand why she was letting me keep the money at all. Apparently in a few short minutes, I'd earned her respect. I'd tried twice already. A third would be an annoyance. I took the money into Gringotts Wizarding Bank. I got an account with a key and used the smaller bag for some of the Galleons and put the rest away for later.

I walked my way back to the orphanage, carrying my things in another bag.


	3. Chapter 2

I walked to the back of the yard of the orphanage. I was looking for my friend, maybe my only friend. I'd not seen her in a while and I needed to catch her up on what's happened. The other kids kept far away from me, I smiled. They still knew their place then.

I walked out to the grass where the cement ended and looked out to see if I could spot her. I still remember the first time I met her.

 _*Flashback*_

I was two years old, sitting at the edge of the Grey floor outside, frowning, sad or angry I couldn't tell. People were calling me a freak again. I don't know why it bothered me so much. I should be used to it now. The older kids would mock me, and because they were older, none of the kids wanted to play with me.

I was getting up when something slid up to me. I looked at it. It was small and green. I tilted my head, thinking.

 _/Hello. Why boy alone?/_ Was it speaking to me? I looked at her, it sounded like a her, thinking. How can I understand a snake?

 _/Did you just speak to me?... am I speaking with you?/_

 _/Yes, we talking. You are powerful. Sense it from far away./_ Powerful?

 _/Powerful? How are we speaking? What are you? You not human./_

 _/Snake. Yes powerful, why you with not powerful people?/_

 _/My parents are dead./_

 _/Mother raise until certain age then she sent me away. Say that if she ever see me again, free kill. She dead instead./_

 _/So we both don't know parents. Abandoned here by mother, she died./_

 _/Like you. Friends./_ I smiled. I liked that… what is a friend?

 _/What is that?/_

 _/Nagini does not really know. A word heard from others./_

 _/Nagini? Is that you name?/_

 _/Name is Nagini. What yours?/_

 _/Tom for father, Marvolo for grandfather, and Riddle for father./_ I recited what I'd heard from Cole. Stupid female.

 _/Tom Marvolo Riddle. Long name./_

 _/Call me Tom./_

 _/Okay Tom./_

 _*End Flashback*_

It had been amazing to find I didn't have to look at her to speak that language. One of my favourite memories, one later from that time, was when Nagini had bit one of the older kids when he came too close to us. Of course, learning she didn't like the others, I started to keep them away, using that power I learned I could do. It made me happy to do it, knowing I could control it. Nagini also congratulated me on being able to use my power on others, then went back to asking me why I wasn't with others my kind. In the end she'd asked me if I knew what a 'basilisk' was… my answer was 'no'.

Speaking of controlling my power, that reminded me of one of the best things I did. Not _the_ best but it was up there somewhere.

 _*Flashback*_

I was angry. That stupid kid Stubbs had tried to take something that belonged to me. How dare he think he could do that. But actually it was that harmonica that belonged to him, he wanted it back but I'd won it fair and square hadn't I? I'd beat him and took it to remind him of it. I say beat but I'd actually used my power to influence him to give it to me. He obliged. So it was practically a gift.

I was walking along the hall when I saw white flash by. Billy's rabbit. I went after it. Chasing, however still walking, it down until it was cornered. I sat down and began to pet it. It calmed down until it hopped into my lap, I laughed, smirking. Stupid thing.

I grabbed it's neck and squeezed before letting go and then used my power to hang it in the rafters, we'd gone downstairs and now I headed back to my room to wait until he found out what'd happened to his bunny, then I'd take back what belonged to me. He'd been punished.

 _*Flashback over*_

 _/Nagini./_ She slithered up to the concrete before looking up at me, she was bigger now and there was a new snake here. Nagini was now green with tiny black lines. The other snake was a black adder. _/Who is that?/_

 _/Nagini found a new friend. He came to talk to you./_

 _/Came to warn about pest control. They come to exterminate because adults notice Nagini and other things in or near building. Like ants and mice and roaches_ _and snakes_ _./_

 _/Pest control? Nagini is not a pest. Nor are you./_ I almost spat. Cole... how I wish I could just make her hurt but I couldn't. That would be taking it too far. Besides, I'd be caught if it were directly her. _/Does a snake count as a pest to the adults?/_ I asked, sitting down on the concrete. Nagini slithered up into my lap. We'd been getting closer as friends for a while.

 _/Nagini eat mice, then Nagini not be pest in adult eyes./ …_ Then that's a yes. I glared behind me at the door. Then I remembered something, and what Nagini said registered with me.

 _/No, Nagini!/_ She looked at me and I could tell she was confused, since I'd been talking with her for so long. I'd gotten to know her. _/Cole is afraid of snakes, she'd have a heart attack if she saw you. Of course, that wouldn't be so bad. Then we'd probably get her replaced. She's horrible. For another thing, more importantly, she'd get you killed even faster./_

 _/Then what Nagini do? Why she afraid of snakes?/_

 _/Most humans afraid of snakes, afraid of poison./_ The other snake said.

 _/Exactly Nagini./_

 _/Nagini guilty./_ I laughed at that. Guilty, her? _/Nagini very poisonous. Very mystical snake./_ I huffed at her.

 _/You mean magical?/_ She didn't say anything, just got off my lap, I narrowed my eyes in concern.

 _/Nagini mean magic, yes…/_ I wanted to be angry with her, she's known about magic all along and she has never told me… but now wasn't the time to bring up that question.

 _/Speaking of magic Nagini, that's exactly why I came here. Because I'll be going to school now, starting September 1st. Which is about three days from now. I don't know how long I'll be gone./_

 _/You leave without telling Nagini?/_

 _/No, I just did./_ I smiled at her.

 _/Nagini come with./_

 _/I will be leaving now. Be wary. Pest control come soon./_ I sneered at that comment. Poor Nagini. Cole was a stupid human.

"Tommy!" I looked behind me to see that woman calling for me. I swear, she uses that name to humiliate me. I dropped my sneer immediately. I turned back to Nagini.

 _/Nagini, leave. I don't want them to get you./_

 _/Nagini come back in three days. You come back in three days too?/_ I nodded.

 _/Yes. Now go, before you get noticed by_ _ **her**_ _./_ I spat the word and that told her who I was talking about and she promptly slithered away immediately. When she was far away not to be noticed, I turned around and saw her scanning for me. I almost rolled my eyes. That was not my thing. I did not do that.

"Tommy!" I sneered again before walking toward her, turning my sneer into a sweet smile. She quickly noticed me. "Tommy, it's getting dark. Why don't you come in?" I wanted to scoff at her fake concern. I refrained from doing so.

"Yes, ma'am. Of course. Thank you for informing me." I replied sweetly and she smiled before going back in. I composed myself before walking after her. Now was as good as any time to ask her about this pest control thing. "Ma'am?"

"Yes Tommy?"

"Is it true that pest control is coming over?"

"Yes, three days from now." Three days from now, which was September 1st. I needed more information.

"May I ask at what time? I want to be well prepared to invite them in. I don't like pests in my room or the building. I see them everywhere. Not all at once, of course, and a bit exaggerated." You filthy Muggle.

"After lunch." So after 12:00. We had a strict time of when we ate meals here. Breakfast was 8:00 and dinner was 4:00. Curfew was 6:00. Very boring, curfew. But like everything, I could get past it, or talk my way out, or having an extended one for whatever reason. I was very convincing.

"Thank you Mrs. Cole. That was all I needed to know. I'll be gone by then. I hope you'll let them in my room?"

"Of course, what time it'd be you're leaving?"

"10 AM." So I could have time to eat and then get on the train, and of course say good bye to my friend.

"Very well."


	4. Chapter 3

It was finally the day to go to Hogwarts, I made sure to get up early for the sake of getting out of here sooner, and Nagini. I was also eager for classes because I'd already read my books for Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense Against The Dark Arts or DADA. All from front cover to back cover. I walked into the backyard and walked to the very end of the cement like usual. I saw Nagini slither up instantly.

 _/You are sure you must go boy?/_

 _/Yes. I'm a wizard. I'll be learning how to be one. I'll be the most powerful one yet./_

 _/You have power potential. Nagini hate to say goodbye./_

 _/The paper said nothing about pet snakes./_

 _/Snake don't count as pets./_ I smirked at her reply.

 _/No. They don't. Don't get into trouble Nagini. I'll be back at some point. Goodbye Nagini./_ I turned around and dragged my suitcase with me. I walked my way to the front door where sadly I was met with Mrs. Cole. I felt my lips twitch into a sneer but gave her a friendly smile.

"Up early Tommy? At least I get to say goodbye."

"Ma'am, you don't have to. I'm okay."

"I know. I just don't know how long until I see you again." _Don't_ hug me. I willed her and she just kissed my cheek. I forced my smile to stay put. 'I will find a way to make you pay for all these things you do to me.' I thought to myself, dreaming of all the ways I could make her beg for forgiveness.

I strolled out of the building when she was satisfied that I, for some idiotic reason, was properly said goodbye to and that I felt 'loved'. I wore a sneer all the way down the road just thinking of having to wash my cheek from her filth. Bloody drunkard. I shook my head, drunkard she may be, but swearing is _hardly_ appropriate.

I walked into the station an hour before the train was due parting. I'd asked the inn keeper when the train was leaving and about Purebloods and the other possibilities. I needed the information and better sooner than later so I don't look an idiot in front of my peers. How would I acquire dominance in my house, whatever house that may be, if I looked a fool?

I walked into the barrier, doubting the information I'd received from the man but it did actually work. I saw the train, red and black in all its glory. I stared in awe for a minute before I walked up and got in the train. When I'd successfully got my trunk in a suitable compartment, like I saw others doing, I sat down and waited. Eventually, the train moved off and I watched as the city turned into green hills and such. The door opened and a group of people, six of them, came in.

"Riddle. Can we sit in here too?"

"Yes." I turned back to the window.

"These are my friends Crabbe and Goyle, and these are just a few Purebloods. So Riddle, do you want to be friends with me?" I didn't say anything, he was making small talk. Obviously, he'd already found himself a group of morons. "I asked you a question." There was a bit of a threat in his tone. I smirked before turning to him.

"I'm not a mindless drone you can push around. If you're okay with that then, yes, I will be your 'friend'." He smiled, oblivious to the fact I was being sarcastic with the term. None of them noticed. Like I said, _morons_.

"Good." He sat down opposite me. Then everyone sat down. He'd implied a threat. To me? My first power play would be with him. IF I'm in the same house as him. I hummed.

"Yes, very fortunate." I turned back to the window to ignore them all. I listened to their conversation, may there be something I might learn.

At twelve there was a loud clatter and the door opened, I looked to see who else wanted to come in only to see a young woman who smiled at us. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" Two of them, Malfoy and Mulciber, got out and came back in with sweets. Malfoy offered me one, but I refused. I didn't want to owe him anything. I would never owe anyone anything, except maybe the money from that store.

Later a girl poked her head in and spoke. "You seen a mouse around here?" I sneered at the question. Before smiling at the thought of how Nagini would have reacted. I did hear a shallow _/Mmm. Mice./_ I looked at her. "No. Now get out." She stared at me before frowning with tears in her eyes. Softhearted girl. I looked back out the window and she spoke one more time.

"You should get changed, I heard the conductor say we were almost to the castle. I saw that she was right, night had come, slowly. I hadn't noticed it I'd been watching after all and I had determined something for myself already. I would need to look better than all of them. Calm and composed.

We changed into our Hogwarts robes and sat back down. I loved my robes, they made me feel special, however I _am_ special. They suited me perfectly. The train came to a stop and they got up, leaving. I looked at their remaining sweets. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans packets, and a bunch more I had no time to look at. I instead stuffed some into my pockets. Some of everything and left quickly, we'd been told to leave our things in the train. I didn't like it, but I left without them.

I walked out of the train and into the group of students and saw they were just standing there. Then I heard a voice calling out. "First years here, first years over here please!" I obeyed the voice to see a woman with a nice calm voice. "In the boats please, in the boats." I sat down in one and waited. Everyone began to clamber in. It was strange sitting near so many strangers, I don't really like people but I was determined to look calm and collected. I would settle for nothing less.

The boats began to move and we glided over the water with the water not parting or moving, just the boats on their own will. Brilliant. I watched as one of the students in the boat dipped their hands in the water and poured it back down into the lake. "Cool." He replied, doing it again.

The castle was looming over us in no time. "Everyone duck." I ducked as I was told and we went under the castle and into a long tunnel. When we reached a shore, we were lead out and to the huge, oak front doors. "Everyone here?" When she got no complaints, she knocked three times on the castle door.

When it opened I saw Dumbledore in purple robes. I stayed relaxed even if seeing him did make me feel… almost uneasy. "The first years Professor Dumbledore."

"Thank you Professor Merrythought. I will take them from here. Rejoin the feast." The door was pulled wide open. The entrance hall was enormous. The stone walls were lit with torches. The ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase led up to the higher floors.

We followed Dumbledore into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We were crowded in close together. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I know each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest composing yourselves before it takes place. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." His eyes gave off some _stupid_ twinkle before he left and closed the door behind him. Finally he's gone. I have come to a realization however. I will be spending time in the same building as him. Great, I'm sure I'll learn to be very annoyed by that man. I don't know what it was but I just didn't like him.

Everyone began to whisper about how the Sorting was going to happen and then some of them screamed. I rolled my eyes before looking to find ghosts. Interesting. I tilted my head a bit. I listened to them talk.

"New students?"

"Waiting to be sorted no doubt."

"I hope they go to my house."

"Oh come off it, you know you can't have all these students Baron."

"Nicholas, don't you think I know that?" I liked that ghost.

"I heard Peeves is causing problems for the Professors again." Baron groaned.

"Oh not _again_!" He said as the door opened.

"Thank you. Form a line please." I gritted my teeth, doing as I was told as I remembered back at Lunch time at the orphanage. A line? Sounds quite _childish_. "This way please." He began to lead us out of that room and into the Great Hall. It looked just as it was described in my books. This room was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Dumbledore led us to where we were facing the students and behind us were the teachers. Hundreds of faces stared at us. The ghosts were scattered here and there, mostly they were at their respective tables. I looked up just to see what the roof was like. Velvety black dotted with stars. I looked back at the students. What were we waiting for?

Dumbledore placed a stool in front of us and atop the stool was a ruddy looking hat. Everyone stared at the hat and soon it began to sing.

"One thousand years ago this story starts  
There were four sorcerers with strong and kind hearts  
Bold Gryffindor from wild moor  
Fair Ravenclaw from glen  
Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad  
Shrewd Slytherin from fen  
They had a dream to teach all that they knew  
Witches and wizards came far and it grew  
'Til a castle stood tall by the shores of a lake  
And a thousand years later the magic remains  
Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song  
Speak in my head tell me where I belong  
Brave Godric Gryffindor favored the strong  
Those who had courage and knew right from wrong  
And Rowena Ravenclaw taught only the best  
So kind Helga Hufflepuff would the just and loyal  
And Salazar Slytherin would teach the cunning."

Everyone clapped as the hat quieted. Dumbledore stepped forward with parchment in his hand. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." He called a name and when they came and sat down, the hat fell over her face. How undignified. I refuse to let that happen to me. The people who'd been in the same compartment as me were put in Slytherin. Interesting.

Finally my turn came and I strolled over, keeping in mind that I had to be dignified and better than the whole lot, sat down. I prepared to keep it from falling over my face but _faster_ than _Malfoy_ , I was already placed without it being _even_ _near_ _me_.

"SLYTHERIN!" I heard cheers as I went, with the same dignity as before, and sat down at the Slytherin table. I looked up at the staff table to see who my teachers might be. One particular man stood out to me.

"That's Professor Slughorn. Head of our house." An older student said. I looked at him. He had a large twisted face. He smiled, it was not a good smile. "My name's Dolohov, Antonin Dolohov. I'm head of the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"I did not ask your name." His smile widened into a cross of a beam and a sneer. I only smiled back at him. I was not going to be intimidated.

"Well, well. Already having courage? Listen, if you want to survive in this house, you're going to have to _respect_ me. I can make your life a living hell if I want." I wanted to scoff at him but I didn't want him to think his position was in danger yet

"Dolohov, he just got here." A girl said, turning to look at us. She had long black hair and a medium delicate face. She looked pointedly at the teacher table and I looked back to see an old man standing. "Headmaster Dippet wants to speak."

"Welcome to a new year here at our Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say something. And that is: Good luck with your new year, your next year for those who have been here, and those who's this is your last I wish you study hard and good luck." He sat down. "Thank you." Everyone clapped and cheered. I joined in. I quite liked the man.

"I think he's insane." Dolohov said. I smiled. If Dolohov didn't like him then he must be good. He had the strange impression he could bully _me_. When he tries a direct confrontation he'll be in for a surprise, but I had to take care of Malfoy first.

I looked at the table to see food. I put roast beef, lamb chops, fries and mashed potatoes with gravy on my plate to eat. It felt very liberating to choose my own food instead of just being given something to eat. New rule: Do _not_ compare Hogwarts to that wretched place. When everyone had their fill the food disappeared to make the plates shiny like before. They were clean again. In their place was dessert. So many types of dessert I didn't know what to try first. I chose a chocolate eclair, a treacle tart, and a slice of apple pie. Before I could begin eating, I was interrupted. "So Riddle, was it? Who's your parents?"

"If your wondering if I'm Pureblood, the answer is yes. Ask Malfoy, I've told him already, Dolohov. What does blood have to do with anything anyway?" I asked sarcastically. A few of them snickered and I smiled politely, enjoying the joke. Though they were going to tell me anyway because it mattered a lot in this group.

"Blood has everything to do with it. Power, money, respect, loyalty, and even down to marriage and your place in the Wizarding Hierarchy. What's your favourite Quidditch team?"

"I don't see the point in Quidditch. So I don't have one."

"How do you have the nerve to call yourself a wizard then? Everyone whose anyone has a favourite team. I'm head of the Slytherin Quidditch team. I also play Keeper. Know what a Keeper is?" I stared at him.

"A Keeper protects the goals from the Quaffle. If you were Keeper, wouldn't you have already known that?" I began on my dessert while he fumed at my reply. The other Slytherins were smiling, trying to keep from laughing. Some Slytherins were judging me. I finished dessert and soon the dessert also disappeared. Dippet stood back up and I looked over immediately. He had more to say. I'd quietly been going over everything I'd learned from my books just three days ago and over what would be my first class. I hoped it'd be with Professor Slughorn.

"I have a few notices for everyone. The Forbidden Forest is... well it is Forbidden." A few of the students snickered at that before he continued. "No magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Pervell. Now before bed, let us sing our school song." A lot of the students groaned but Dippet ignored them. I liked this man more and more. Even the teachers' smiles became forced, even Dumbledore. Any man who could unsettle him was a good man. He seemed reluctant but Dippet swished his wand and silver and other colored words, both colours of the houses but more Slytherin showed than anything else. I kept my smile genuine and soft than anything else. He liked our house best I would suppose. "Pick your favourite tune." The school began singing, all off tune of everyone else.

When the singing ended, he clapped wildly. I heard more Gryffindor laughter and then he looked at us before continuing. "And now I believe it is bedtime. Off you go!" Bedtime? I thought this was a school not a daycare. The girl from before stood and led every Slytherin out of the room and across the hall and into a corridor, behind a wall and to a picture of a lady who smiled at us and said only one thing.

"Password?"

"The Password this year is Filthy Mudblood. None of the others could guess it because they lack the mental capacity to figure it out, besides it is forbidden to enter a house that is not yours."

"The Slytherins are the best. Remember to make the other houses cry." The portrait said while opening. I almost smirked at her reply. I was good at that when I wanted to be. We entered a passage, small but still, and then into a room- dungeon-like room with green lamps and chairs.

"Off to bed, girls that and boys over there." She walked the way she'd told the girls and I followed the way she'd sent the boys. We went down a spiral staircase for a few minutes and I found a door that said 'First Years'. I went in, followed by the other First Year Slytherins. I chose one of the beds, the one my things were near, and sat down to read my books one more time. The others went to sleep. I opened my bag and a _snake_ slithered out. I narrowed my eyes, was that Nagini? I looked at the others before quietly speaking to her.

 _/Finally Nagini is free./_ She coiled herself and laid her head on her coils, intending to sleep.

 _/Nagini. What are you doing here?/_

 _/With Tom, away from stupid Muggles./_ I kept quiet so they wouldn't hear me and gently pushed her under my bed. _/What are you doing?/_

 _/Keeping Nagini out of sight. I was not told I could have a pet snake./_

 _/Nagini sleep./_

 _/Do not get seen by anyone, since you're already here. You may wander the castle so no one finds you./_

 _/Nagini wander castle, come back before bed./_

 _/Now_ _I_ _will sleep. Goodnight Nagini./_

 _/Goodnight Tom. Dream of snakes. Nagini happy to sleep in same room as Tom for once./_ I smiled. That was true, we could never sleep in the same room at the orphanage.

 _/Dream of snakes Nagini./_ That was her way of saying sweet dreams. I got up and dressed myself in pajamas, read a bit of my potions book before getting on the bed, closing the curtains, and got in bed. Gone to sleep myself. I would need to keep track of Nagini and my own goals.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up the next day at six o'clock and got up to get dressed. I was getting my schedule today apparently. That was what Malfoy was saying. My room mates were Abraxas Malfoy, Darren Mulciber, Ruben Lestrange, Lucien Avery, George Goyle, and Craig Crabbe. There were seven beds in the huge room.

I made myself time to say good morning to Nagini, who slithered under my cloak as I walked toward the exit. She'd decided she was going to explore the castle this week. I told her to try to find the Gryffindor common room. That girl had been sorted there but I knew instantly when I heard Dolohov and his friends talking about the Gryffindors that I could use information from them.

I walked out of the common room and into the Great Hall as she quickly slithered away and up the stairs, where I told her they'd headed and what colours to look for. I think that we would make a great team. She'd even tried to recruit a few more snakes, despite my warnings. She said she wanted to make me happy and she'd need help.

I sat down next to Lestrange and got something for breakfast. Like Malfoy had said, we got our schedules. I studied it before putting it in my pocket. I had only three classes with the Gryffindors. Defense Against The Dark Arts with Professor Merrythought, Transfiguration with Professor Dumbledore, and Potions block with Professor Slughorn. I had Slughorn on Friday. With free time. I could study more for next week then.

"Hey Riddle. Do you _really_ not have a favourite Quidditch team? My favourite is Lancashire."

"Lestrange, why is everyone surprised I don't care for Quidditch?" I returned his question with one of my own.

"Because it's the most popular sport in the Wizarding World. Everyone has a favourite just like everyone has a favourite day of the week or a favourite month."

"My favourite season is Summer, if that makes you feel any better." However, now that I know about this school I think it might change. He said that our houses would be like our family. Does that mean we would hardly ever actually be leaving the castle grounds? I hope so, I _never_ want to go back.

"But no Quidditch… what family do you come from? I am a Lestrange." He said it like he was proud of himself. I restrained myself from rolling my eyes or any sign of annoyance. I was the special one, I could talk to snakes while no one else could.

"Where do you come in for the hierarchy?" If he even knew where he came in.

"My parents are friends with the Malfoys. The Malfoys work at the Ministry."

"So you come below the Malfoys?"

"No! We're equal. Or at least better than the Malfoys."

"Where do your parents come in then? You said their friends with people who work at the ministry. That doesn't mean where they work. Maybe Minister?"

"No, that's Hector Fawley. My parents don't like him." I didn't ask who the minister was but that was good information.

"Do you take orders from Malfoy?"

"No. Can we talk about something else?" I'd come back to the topic later.

"Okay but try to stand up for yourself if he tries to push you around and I'll help you."

"And I'll help you if he tries to make you." He smiled at me before eating his breakfast. I felt like I'd just won something. This Slytherin was easy to fool. He liked Abraxas less which wasn't that much to begin with. This group was smarter than the Muggles though. Billy would have ran for Cole if I'd talked to him.

The classes were great. Monday's classes were Charms, Herbology with the Ravenclaws, Transfiguration, Defense Against The Dark Arts with Hufflepuffs, which all were amazing if dirty or full of notes. Dumbledore seemed to like his Gryffindors more but he still treated everyone equally. Not that it was necessary.

Tuesday's classes had History Of Magic instead of Herbology.

Wednesday brought Astronomy at midnight.

Thursday had Flying class with the Gryffindors. The Slytherins were amazed I could fly, like they do in Quidditch quite well but I didn't like the sport. I didn't want them to suggest me for the sport but I didn't want them getting any ideas that I was horrible at any class. The secret was I'd been sneaking off to practice with Lestrange, Mulciber, and Avery.

Friday brought nothing but Potions until lunch. Potions was the funnest class of the week. 

I was sitting at the table for breakfast when Mulciber pointed out Longbottom, Potter, and Weasley talking excitedly about Flying lessons and Quidditch. The owls had just delivered the mail and Malfoy had received sweets and newspaper clippings from home. Longbottom had a new item from his parents. Potter was playing with a sneakoscope. My 'friends' snickered.

"Riddle, come on." They stood up.

"I'd rather sit and eat. I'll watch. I promise."

"Anything to say to him?" They were asking for a suggestion. I thought quickly and smirked at my brilliance. It'd make them happy and eager.

"Ask Potter if he's too thick headed to know an enemy if he sees one if it bit him." I wasn't about to be caught bullying anyone while the teachers were here. They walked over to the Gryffindor table. I watched as they pointed at the sneakoscope, said the same thing I'd said and laughed. They stood and were about to snark back when Dumbledore appeared. Oh well, we got a hit when they couldn't. I couldn't wait for my next encounter. I believe it was time to put their favourite teacher in their own face. He never let them get away with attacking a student. While the Slytherins, as long as it was nothing too bad, got away with everything except in the Potions classroom. I took no advantage with Slughorn.

Dumbledore said something and they shook their head before quickly coming back over and sitting down. "What did Dumbledore say?" I asked, putting eagerness in my voice. They smirked before retelling their encounter.

"All Dumbledore did was ask if their was a problem and scolded Potter for pointing his wand."

"Detention?"

"Detention for tonight in Dumbledore's office." I smirked, Dumbledore wasn't happy with Potter.

"We got him." Mulciber smirked before eating a quick breakfast. I followed suit when they were ending their own. I stood and headed to the classroom. I would make sure to leave a good impression. Maybe I could get teamed up with Potter.

I walked into the Potions classroom and sat down at the front on what I assumed to be my side. I saw Slughorn eating something from a box. I looked at the box to see yellow liquid slowly falling down, there were also yellow crumbs. I flared my magic and he looked up. It was something I could do at the orphanage and was continuing to keep that ability.

"Tom, m'boy. What are you doing here early? Class doesn't start for another five minutes."

"I was rather eager to come down for Potions because it seems to be the best class here. Not to mention the brilliant Professor teaching the class. I've heard a lot about you Professor. Is it true that you can whip up a potion without having to look at the instructions if you've made it once before?" He smiled almost with a smug smile.

"Well Tom, I can't say if it's true or not. I need to be setting a good example." I beamed at him. That was a yes. He was afraid of looking prideful. I left him alone to sit on my stool and wait. Soon the Slytherins arrived and two minutes later the Gryffindors came in. I saw Mulciber throw me a mean smirk and look over at Potter and I shook my head slightly. He sat down beside me before beaming.

"I'd say Dumbledore's furious."

"One step out of line. My turn, I suppose." I'd actually proven to the Slytherins that I could… push the Gryffindors to their limits while making it look as if they were the ones doing the damage. However, Dolohov was still priding himself over me, I wasn't planning on overthrowing anyone right now but Malfoy was getting angry because the first years were beginning to lean more towards me than him already. I did play my cards delicately though because I didn't want to be moving up in the hierarchy _too_ quickly. It might look suspicious.

"Good morning class. First we'll take notes and then we'll see who can come up with the best potion. The winner gets ten points and a detention free slip." He smiled before he began to give us notes, I'd already took out parchment and a quill to begin.

When that part of the lesson was over, he began to call roll. That was fine because that gave us time to put away our notes and get our cauldrons ready. That was over and he set us to work, telling us where to get supplies. I set about making the cure for boils. Surely there was a potion I could make that'd be painful or something? So far I'd not seen a single one. Though it'd be best to get permission to practice potions. I saw Potter get up to go get his own ingredients and stood, quickly following after. Mulciber looked at me before quickly returning to his own potion. Mine had to sit for a minute anyway.

"Hey Potter." He glared at me.

"You're a Slytherin. Leave me alone."

"I was just going to say I saw what Lestrange did."

"He's a Slytherin. All Slytherins are the same."

"I also saw Dumbledore. You didn't deserve that detention. It was Lestrange who should have it."

"Well I was angry and I pulled out my wand. He didn't." I nodded, understanding. 

"Well if anything Lestrange should also have gotten a detention."

"Why do you care?" …I don't.

"Isn't it frustrating for Dumbledore to jump in where he's not wanted? But then… if I were to mean that you'd defend him, because regardless of how much he mistreats you, you'll still like him. Like a lap dog." He got angry and tried to hit at me. I fell to the floor purposely.

"What's going on?" Slughorn looked up, making his way over. I grabbed my cheek and smiled at my Professor.

"Nothing but a misunderstanding, Professor, sir."

"Mr. Potter, fighting is against the rules here at Hogwarts. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take five points from Gryffindor and give you a detention." I stood and dusted myself off as I gingerly touched my cheek to make sure it was 'okay'.

"Professor, sir, it was a misunderstanding." I easily tried to defend as I dusted myself off.

"Regardless if it is." I finished my potion and kept my innocent air up and soon class was dismissed. Malfoy himself was curious to actually know what had happened. When we were let out, I took my free slip and left the classroom. I had won.

When we were back at the common room was when I was pelted with questions. "So what really happened?" 

"What did you say?"

"What did he say?"

"Did he really punch you?"

"I called him Dumbledore's lap dog. And as such, he took the bait. I got him a detention but you already know that, don't you?" I smirked and sat down to finish my homework from my other classes. I had just finished Transfiguration homework when Malfoy stepped up to me.

"Hey Riddle, why you're at it, you should do my homework too. Here." He dropped his whole stack on top of mine. Some of the Slytherins stopped what they were doing to watch. I looked up at him. My first power struggle. I couldn't be submissive or I lost everything. If I lost, the same would happen but people would walk all over me.

"Why? Are you too stupid to do it yourself?" I didn't look up from my work. I took my work from the pile and began on DADA. Then I would have only Charms left to do.

"Because if you don't then I'll hex you."

"You didn't deny it." He looked at me, confused. "You didn't deny being dumb. Guess that's why you're not in Ravenclaw." Why should I help those who can't help themselves when they don't know their place. He took out his wand and pointed it at me, gaining everyone's attention this time. I didn't look up even still. "It would be foolish to hex me Abraxas."

"I bet you couldn't even defend yourself, like a true wizard." I stood, taking out my own wand. Lucky for me I actually read books on spells, among other things… and do well in class. Malfoy doesn't even try. I waited a minute and he just shook.

"Petrificus Totalus." I called quickly before he could react, and obviously hearing me say that his face showed he was trying to think quickly, but he fell over as the spell required. I walked over and leaned over him in his sight of view. "I could just as easily cast the Stunning Spell but then you couldn't hear me. Next time you pick a fight make sure you know _how_." I sat down and continued on my work. I had gained everything he lost and now he was on the bottom. Dolohov was my next target.


	6. Chapter 5

It was next Friday, I was still trying to find which family I had come from, and right now I was in the library surrounded by older Slytherins. They were trying to convince me that I secretly liked Quidditch. I was trying to tell them I secretly did not like Quidditch. I knew what it was, I knew what happened in the game, I knew how it worked, I knew everything about the stupid game. I just didn't have a favourite team.

"Riddle, if you really are a Pureblood, what. Team. Is. Your. Favourite? Which. Team. Do. You. Support? Just answer the question and we'll leave you alone." Dolohov said, sighing from exasperation. If I didn't give a name, a team member of the Slytherin Quidditch team would list a few teams and the rules and works of the game. I might as well give them something.

"I do _not_ like Chudley Cannons."

"Okay so do you like the Falmouth Falcons?"

"How about the Slytherin Quidditch team?" I asked, smirking. He smiled.

"I am quite talented but what about in the big leagues?"

"Who said Slytherin can't go big league?" He groaned. "Admit it, it is a wishful idea. Appleby Arrows." I threw them a name. He sighed before he thought again.

"What did you say?"

"Appleby Arrows. My favourite Quidditch team is Appleby Arrows."

"Finally!" He ducked before he could be spotted by the librarian. I smirked at him before he straightened up. "Appleby Arrows is actually a good pick. I love them myself. I went to see their last match. They flattened that stupid Bulgarian team. You know I hear that that is where get the Dementors. Things that sucks out your soul. I think it's called a kiss. Who wants a kiss with a Dementor?" He made a disgusted look on his face. "Well thank you for finally answering the bloody question for once." He got up and the others quickly stood and followed him out. I got back to work and my books.

The next day I heard Dolohov storm into the common room, he was fuming. "I got a _detention_ because of that filthy Halfblood hardheaded Gryffindor girl McGonagall!" He threw himself on the couch in front of the fire. "A detention with _Dumbledore_ no less. I should- I should-" Think of a proper insult?

"Get back at her?" I supplied since he couldn't do it himself. "What is so wrong with detention anyway?"

"I should get back at her! But how?" The same girl from before came in and sat with him. "Walburga? Any ideas?"

"Mess her up in class? Come on, you're Prince Of Slytherin for a reason. He usually has a come back for everything." I had an idea myself and looked over at Dolohov. He was glaring daggers at the fire. Like that is productive. I found my lips turning into a slow smile before speaking to him.

"Quidditch."

"Knock her off her broom." I almost rolled my eyes.

"Wrong. If you want to get back at her, beat her at the game. She favors it, does she not?"

"Yeah."

"There's the Quaffle, that you score points with. There's the Snitch, that you catch for 150 points. And then the final balls are…"

"Bludgers! Smack her with one. Maybe break her arm or something."

"That, I believe, would be a foul. _If_ done in front of the teachers, per say at the match. Trainings is also out of the question is it not? I agree with the Bludger idea."

"Riddle, if you think you have anything good then come out with it." Idiot, do I have to spell _everything_ out for you?

"I'm saying use the Bludgers against the keeper, the chaser, and the seeker. Especially the seeker. My question is… is everything legal if you don't knock them from their brooms?"

"Yes. But Blatching is a foul."

"What you should do is get the Gryffindor beaters to McGonagall themselves. She is a Chaser, right?"

"That all sounds brilliant. They'll never see it coming." Why am I helping with a petty attack? I got back to work before I said one last thing to him.

"Would you mind practicing while I watch? Then you can attempt to get me to like the game." He grinned. I believe I just made his day. Later, at bedtime, I found Nagini. I smiled, I'd missed her. _/Nagini found Gryffindor Common Place./_

 _/It's Common Room./_ I whispered. _/So Nagini can you get me the Quidditch Practice schedule? I'm sure McGonagall knows. She's Captain of her house./_

 _/Nagini go again./_

 _/_ _I need it as soon as possible. Thank you Nagini. Dream of snakes./_ It was something she said to mean sweet dreams.

 _/Dream of snakes./_


	7. Chapter 6

It was Saturday and I was enjoying myself at the lake, just waiting for Nagini. She had told me to meet her here. She'd done more than find the common room. I felt a snake crawl through my robes and up my arm and around my neck until I could see Nagini's head.

 _/Gryffindors practice three days a week. Best time for Tom is Tuesday at Sun High Past./_

 _/_ _Six_ _o'clock? So before dinner. That's quite convenient. Practice before food. Thank you Nagini. You can sleep under my bed again. Has anyone spotted you?/_

 _/Nagini magic snake. Nagini camouflage./_

 _/Oh yes, camouflage. If that's true, why was Pest control a problem?/_ She hissed at me before rearing up. She wouldn't bite me but she could be very cross.

 _/Nagini not like when not visited by boy./_

 _/Okay Nagini. You did it because you get lonely./_

 _/More than lonely. Nagini like boy./_ With that she quickly slithered off, I got up to go after her but she moved too fast. Sometimes creatures are so temperamental.

~

It was now Monday and Nagini still hasn't come back to the dorm. I myself was beginning to feel irritable but I kept calm and collected like I was supposed to and I was getting over it. I watched Dolohov before speaking to him, he also had been avoiding me since his detention.

"Dolohov, how does Tuesday at six sound? For Quidditch Practice?"

"I'm Captain, I'll decide."

"I don't have any other free time to check out the sport though. I guess Quidditch just isn't for me." He's shown that he wants me to like Quidditch so bad that I could easily use it against him. I sighed. Now all I have to do is wait for the bait to be taken. He looked up from his own homework to study me.

"Fine. I'll tell everyone else."

"And only them, no teachers. Just Slytherin."

"Yeah, fine. But I decide what happens if you do like it." I'm already giving you something. Don't be greedy.

~

Tuesday came and Nagini _still_ wasn't here. I was currently sitting in Slughorn's office. I'd set up an appointment with him. "What is it Tom?" He was eating the same thing from before but from a glass bowl this time.

"Professor? Do you like Quidditch?"

"Yes, I do. My favourite team is the Wimbourne Wasps. Why do you ask?"

"Because I made a deal with Dolohov. His part is that I have to watch him play but tonight at six is the only time I have for such a thing. If I do like it, my part is that I go to the first match of the year for Slytherin. I was hoping maybe you could give permission, sir? I do understand if you don't want to, I could just go back to my studies."

"No, no, no. Of course." He pulled out a quill and parchment. He signed it and handed it to me. I rolled it up and put it in my pocket. "Your studies are coming along quite nicely. You're the top of your year."

"I do strive for perfection, Professor, sir." I smiled at him and he gave me a big smile.

Later, when I'd been dismissed and it was six o'clock, I had found Dolohov and the team headed off to the field. I caught up with them at the door and walked behind them. I was working for him but soon he'd be working for me. First I needed to know my wizarding family. That I could use against him. So far, no luck.

When we reached the field, we found the Gryffindors getting ready to go on the field. I had made sure to have the signed slip in my pocket but it was secret, and that would be my highest defense.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Stupid Quidditch captains.

"Practicing." They replied in unison. "What?!"

"I set this time up for the Slytherins practice yesterday."

"Well I had it booked for weeks!" McGonagall complained.

"Well I would've been told I couldn't if yours still stood McGonagall."

"I hear you're Dumbledore's favourite student." Walburga gloated. "Guess you might be, but he's got no respect." What is she talking about?

"Yeah, so get lost! Filthy Halfblood!" One of the other team players called and some of the other Gryffindors got angry.

"There's no such thing as a 'filthy' bloodline!" A tall black haired woman said, angry. 

"Says the filthy Mudblood." They all took out their wands and pulled it at Dolohov. I mentally shook my head. Such stupidity. Am I the only smart student at this school?

"Do that and I'm afraid I'll have to do something about it." Dolohov looked at me for help but I refused. He was the Prince, he should know what to do. McGonagall and Black noticed too.

"McGonagall, you've lost so _get_ lost." Spells shot out and I pulled out my parchment, handing it over to McGonagall. She read it before storming off, and confused, her friends followed after. I smiled at my quick success, but that had been what the note was for.

"What the hell Dolohov? Solve your own battles." Black strode off and before I could get hexed, I strolled to the stands to watch them play. I knew what I would say to McGonagall to keep it from getting physical. But I also knew I couldn't outshine him yet. He was a third year, and I a first year. If I took power now, they wouldn't trust me and thus they might try to overthrow me.


	8. Chapter 7

Halloween had come now. Nagini was still not coming to see me, Black had finally stopped fawning over Dolohov despite his tries to get her back, and McGonagall was still upset about what happened at the Quidditch field. Slughorn and Dumbledore had had a talk with each other as well. That part disturbed me. Dolohov and McGonagall were forced to apologize, which only fueled their anger.

In Charms, we finally started to learn more complex spells, or spells that tried to be complex. I'd been studying spells in all the classes too many and too much that it was easy to raise the feather and have it fly about the room. I had ended up giving my feather to my partner for ten points.

I had used the spare time to do homework. Then after my classes I usually went to the library to study things above my grade level. Like for second year. And the Pureblood families. I'd narrowed it down a bit but I still could not find the Riddle family. I was becoming desperate to find them and also beginning to think that might not be the family I'm supposed to be looking for. Maybe I should look up Marvolo? 

Right now I was in the library picking out books to read on families when I heard Black and Mulciber come over. "Are you going to attend the Halloween feast?" 

"Yes. I suppose. I don't really like Halloween." 

"How do you usually celebrate?" 

"Candy and tricks." I replied, giving enough but not too much information. 

"Well how about another feast? And we can play tricks on the Gryffindors until Halloween comes." 

"Here's a deal. Do you want me to attend Quidditch or Halloween?" 

"Hey, you can't go back on that Riddle." Mulciber complained. 

"Actually, I can. I only promised attendance if I liked your Quidditch performance." I was actually just trying to pull out anything I could think of and this was one of the first that came to mind. I hope it works. My attendance could go towards Halloween or Quidditch. 

"Black, you make the decision. I don't want to upset Dolohov." 

"You're a growing Slytherin. What if I do your homework and you attend. I'm in my third year so I've done the work before. You're the top of your class and you already know that stuff." 

"But my hand writing is not your hand writing. Besides, my work has already been finished." I turned away from the books and walked out of the library. Mulciber followed me. Black stayed behind. 

"Come on Tom. I swear it'll be fun." I would not give in. 

"Give me one good reason why it will be fun." 

"The giant pumpkins? We all can sit together in one pumpkin?" 

"Those are not good reasons." I let him soak that in before telling him what he wanted to hear. "But since it means so much to you, I'll come." He beamed at his 'success'. I just decided it wasn't worth the commotion it brought with it.

It was Halloween now and I was sitting in a pumpkin with all school mates of my year. I was between Lestrange and Mulciber. I liked the candy that was being offered freely but that was obviously an appetizer.

I took candy for later, the candy I had taken had already been eaten. The candy stayed but the real food appeared as well. I commenced gathering food to eat for dinner and Mulciber was whispering into my ear things he'd heard about detention, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs.

Lestrange was countering with what he'd heard about Dolohov and McGonagall. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were talking among each other. Avery was seated beside Mulciber, taking in everything he could. Rosier was eating, digging in more than necessary like Crabbe and Goyle were.

"I heard that Dumbledore's detentions are the worst."

"I couldn't tell you why but I know it to be true."

"Riddle, what do you think?"

"What do I think?" Malfoy and his friends turned their heads to look at me. They wanted to listen too… "I think Dumbledore and the other Professors follow the rules and the disciplining ways of the past. Why else would Professor Slughorn be offering detention free slips? Just imagine what Potter had to endure from Dumbledore because of the two detentions in a day, first week it may be. I have heard that the teacher who gives the detention is usually who you serve the detention with." It was true. I replied before eating my food. They began to gossip about that and then moved onto the upcoming Quidditch match between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors.

When the food disappeared to leave behind dessert, I took some for myself while they talked, taking some themselves. I just listened. Every now and then either Avery, Rosier, Mulciber, or Lestrange would ask my opinion and all of them would listen. Malfoy wouldn't talk to me but I knew it was just a matter of time. Not for him to try against me again but to speak to me.

When the dessert was finished, I found my way out of the pumpkin. It was bedtime now. So I headed off to study and see if Nagini had come back. And see if I could find my family in the books.


	9. Chapter 8

November brought cold and still no sign of Nagini. Tom figured she must really be upset about what they'd been talking about. Something about Nagini liking Tom.

Black had gone back to Dolohov finally and Dolohov was happier now. Tom was doing fine in his class studies and classes and was starting to help his friends with their work to help kill the extra time on his hands. The time he didn't kill he spent looking for the Riddle family and he was beginning to think that Riddle wasn't a Pureblood name and without that information he couldn't go up against the Prince of Slytherin himself. Currently Tom's goals were to learn all the spells he possibly could and to gain dominance in his house.

Right now Riddle was at the lake, surrounded by his friends who were copying down tomorrow's homework that was due. Riddle himself was feeling his feet be lapped by the lake. The lake diffused the anger in him when he couldn't find his family in the books he had checked out.

I turned the page into the 'R's and searched but no luck. I put the book down to pick up a book for Transfiguration, I still needed to study because old Dumbledore was going to give a pop quiz. He'd warned us about it so I don't see how it's a pop quiz. Might as well be just a quiz. Maybe that's why the word Dumb is in his name.

"HEY! Riddle!" Dolohov. Annoying fiend. I'd stopped hanging about him and he comes seeking me out. Guess he wants me at his side, but I am _no_ side kick. I was content with my lot, _for_ _now_. I was special and the fact that I can't find my family in these books agrees with me. I ignored him. "Riddle!" I felt him grab my shoulder and I kept my sneer at the minimum.

"What Dolohov?"

"Don't forget you're coming to the match tomorrow. Remember 11 o'clock. If you don't come, I'll make sure you regret it."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yeah, it is. What are you gonna do about it? I'm the Prince of Slytherin. You do as I say."

"First time you've used that as an excuse Dolohov, Prince of Slytherin."

"It's not an excuse." He was angry. "It's a fact." I smiled before reading again. I would not be submissive. Once submisive, always submissive.


	10. Chapter 9

It was 11 o'clock and I was in the stands, Slytherin side. I'd came here as a last minute decision... and because Slughorn caught me studying for Potions... I wanted a potion I could use on the children at home. I didn't think I could use my wand for magic out there but I could still use my 'accidental' magic. They wouldn't expect me to do that would they? Maybe I should look into it...

I was sitting beside Slughorn who had also come to watch the game. "You're doing excellently in all your classes Tom. How do you do it?"

"Just study sir, and it almost just comes naturally. It is hardly useful to forget something that comes in handy does it?" I asked, giving him a charming smile. I looked back out at the field as I heard the flying instructors voice speak.

"I want a nice fair game." After that a whistle blew and they shot off the ground and off they went.

"Immediately the Quaffle is taken by Minerva McGonagall of Gryffindor. Off she goes toward the Slytherin Goal posts, here comes Walburga Black of Slytherin at Minerva, OH nice pass to William Potter and he takes the Quaffle the rest of the way. Owch! William gets whacked with a Bludger and drops the Quaffle. Antonin Dolohov of Slytherin takes the Quaffle now. Antonin flies like a hawk all the way to pass the Quaffle off to Walburga who takes it off and- OH she scores! Poor Alistor Wood of Gryffindor couldn't stop the score. Now there goes Gryffindor Chaser Charlie Bell with the Quaffle. He takes a loop to get past Bill Flint and - is that the snitch?"

The two Seekers were diving for it while Dolohov kept scoring with the Quaffle. At least six times. When the attention came back to them he already scored for a seventh time so that made 80 points.

Soon after the snitch was caught by the Slytherin seeker. With a bit of help from a Bludger. Gryffindor had no scores. THAT I have to put in McGonagall's face. Slytherin killed Gryffindor.


	11. Chapter 10

Christmas was a few days from now. Dumbledore had given the quiz at our last class and I had passed with flying colours. The castle seemed quite cold now. The common room was almost freezing but the fire was bigger now and it was warmer. I was grateful I had learned the fire spell. All I had to do was cast 'Incendio' and I would have my own little fire.

I had told McGonagall that we'd beat her house with ease and she called me a little snake and told me to get out of her face. Dolohov had pulled me away from McGonagall because Potter had raised his wand again at me. I would love to put Potter in his place. However, I restrained from doing so.

Nagini had finally shown up again though she wouldn't speak to me. She wanted to come back for the fire. She was a snake and that meant she was cold blooded but by now she had begun to speak with me again, which I was grateful for. I told her about all that she had missed and she offered to bite Potter for me. I had beamed at her and petted her scales and she instantaneously went limp. She couldn't purr or anything but her tongue flicked in and out of her mouth slowly.

I was relaxing in the common room as Slughorn walked about, asking who was staying for Christmas. Only a few Slytherins signed up. My 'friends' for instance all signed up when I did. Malfoy had walked over and for once he spoke to me. He'd not spoken to me since the first week of school.

"Riddle? When's your birthday? Mine is in January. The 18th." He had the nerve to ask my birthday? I looked at him, judging whether or not to answer his question. He seemed innocent but as a Slytherin he could be holding up a facade.

"1st of January. Why?"

"So it's near?" He looked amazed and I sneered at him.

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, of course not. I was going to owl my parents to send you something." I put on a blank expression at once to hide my own amazement. Someone give me a birthday present?

"Why?"

"Don't you like your birthday? It's a time for free presents."

"Presents are never free."

"You didn't deny it. So you do like it."

"It means nothing to me, my birthday."

"How? I'll show you how good it can be." He walked off with that and I stared after him, wondering what I was going to do about this new information.

…

I was walking into the Great Hall to see what my friends were babbling about. Something about giant trees. They weren't being stupid. The Hall was decorated with festooned of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles. It was like Deck The Halls and Oh Christmas Tree had partied in here.

"Tom, how have your classes been?" I froze. I knew that voice. It was Dumbledore. He was talking to me. Best to be polite. I turned around.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." His eyes twinkled at me. I don't think I like this man. Nor do I trust him. But there was nothing wrong with him. "How did you like the Gryffindor-Slytherin match?"

"The match was splendid. I do wish that my house could have won, but you cannot always have what you want." I nodded, completely disregarding what he said. You could, you just had to work for it.

"Yes, of course, sir." I smiled before heading back out of the room. "I'll be going now. Just had to see the Great Hall for myself." I headed back for my common room as he called out to me again.

"Merry Christmas Tom." I walked out of sight before sighing from relief.

…

It was Christmas morning now. I was lying in bed as everyone else got up and shouted in glee about having presents. I tried to get more sleep but Mulciber shook me 'awake'. "Tom, wake up! You've got presents!" I looked at him from the corner of my eye before rolling onto my back and got out of bed.

I sat down next to my small pile of presents. I had nine presents. I picked up the one that looked like a box and opened the wrapping and the box it was to find a set of silk green pajamas with a silver snake patch. I read the card and it said 'To: Tom From: Slughorn'. That actually made me smile. Even if it wasn't useful, I could wear them. I opened the one from Mulciber to find a potions set. Very useful. I could make potions at home now. Surely that wasn't against the rules, it wasn't magic.

I had a few presents that looked like books. I opened one to find Quidditch Through The Ages. It was from Dolohov. I suppose he was gloating over his victory of making me like Quidditch since I went through the trouble of telling McGonagall off.

The second book was from Black. It was a Spell book, an advanced one at that. I put my current open presents in my trunk and continued to open the books I got.

Potions books from Avery. Dangerous potions and fun potions. Avery must have teamed up with Mulciber.

I had one more book to open. I read the card before quickly stuffing it away before anyone could see. It had said 'To: Tommy From: Mrs. Cole'. I'd open it later and see if it was worth keeping, most likely it wasn't.

I opened some more presents to find a box of Chocolate Frogs from Lestrange, chocolate cake from Goyle, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Crabbe.

My last present was ten galleons from Malfoy. I put my presents in my trunk before I noticed one thing that had been at the bottom of my present pile. I picked it up and almost laughed at it.

Dead rat. It must be from Nagini. I smiled and hid it in my bed side drawer. Everyone went downstairs and I took it out again and went under my bed to wake Nagini.

/ _Nagini, wake up._ / She turned her head toward me and flicked her tongue out. It touched my cheek before it went back in her mouth.

/ _Nagini awake. Did Tom get Nagini present?_ /

/ _Yes, a dead rat?_ /

/ _Yes._ /

/ _I can't eat it or anything Nagini. Should I give it to you for Christmas Dinner?_ /

/ _Nagini was hoping Tom would say that._ / I smirked at her.

/ _So you got my present thinking of yourself?_ /

/ _Yes. Thought counts._ / I petted her scales again. Again she went limp.

/ _You are a brilliant snake Nagini._ /

/ _One day Tom will grow into a fine Master._ / I smirked.

/ _I like the sound of that. I should be going now. You should too or the house elves will find you. Did you know they worked and lived in the kitchen?_ /

/ _Yes. Nagini just not know what they called. She call them Floppy Ears._ / I got up again and headed downstairs to my other friends, putting the rat away for later.

…

A hundred fat, roast turkeys. Mountains of roast and boiled potatoes. Platters of chipolatas. Tureen of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce. Stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. I took one to open later when I saw Malfoy open one and an animal and a hat came out.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed after. We ate, they laughed and Dumbledore wore a hat that looked ridiculous on him. Not that I was going to say anything.

Back at the dorm, I opened my wizard cracker and Nagini hissed as white field mice ran under the bed and she slithered after the ones who ran from her. Soon they were all caught and she looked huge. I gave her the dead rat for dinner and now she wouldn't have to eat for a while.

…

The next day, while walking on the grounds, we came across McGonagall reading a book under a tree with Potter and Wood.

Before anything could be said, I used my wand to make snow ball ammo, and a wall to defend us before using my wand to shoot the snowballs at the Gryffindors. They shouted in protest and quickly started throwing snowballs back.

Soon we were all soaked in snow and freezing. I went back to the dorm to sit in front of the fire and Dolohov brought hot chocolate.


	12. Chapter 11

It was two days since Christmas and the hat from my cracker I'd thrown away. It was a sailors hat. My present from Mrs. Cole had been about trucks. From pick up trucks to fire trucks. I'd used it as outside fire while I read my new books from my friends. There was actually quite interesting potions and spells in them. Nagini was being too lazy to move about because of all the food she'd had. I had to carry her around, which was actually quite hard not to get caught. So I'd left her outside and under a bush so she wasn't a sitting duck for predators. McGonagall and her friends were still kind of upset at the ambush we'd given them but it wasn't as if we'd actually hurt them. Their book maybe.

I was in the Great Hall watching Malfoy play against Lestrange for Wizards chess. When they were finished with a game, they'd go again after their pieces were fixed.

"So Riddle, can you play chess?"

"Yes."

"You wanna play who ever wins this time?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"The chess pieces would not trust me. So they wouldn't listen to me. And I would lose by default. To win you need soldiers who will listen to your commands. Everyone knows that." That was how the army worked anyway, those who disobeyed were being insubordinate.

I watched them play a few more times and then went back to doing Christmas homework and reading my new books. Maybe I could brew some of these and use them at home or something. They said magic was forbidden, not potions… or at least maybe pre made potions anyway.


	13. Chapter 12

It was New Year's Eve and I, bored because the things in my books were too easy to remember or too easy to learn, was walking around the castle. I was exploring the dungeons first, then I would work my way up.

Nagini had brought me stolen goods for my birthday. It was that sneakoscope Potter had. I thought it was Potter with it anyway. Most definitely Potter. I remember two of the Slytherins taunting him about it, I'd told them what to say. It'd worked and that same day, Potter got two detentions.

'Must have made Dumbledore proud.' I smirked to think of just what Dumbledore would say to the boy, considering Dumbledore was trying to scold me for 'stealing'. I don't steal, I take what is rightfully mine. The strong take from the weak, just like weak or sick are prayed upon first in nature. Something, with his age, he should know.

The orphan children, before I could use my magic of my free will, used to attack me for being weird. My magic would help me feel better afterwards and the next day it would be as if it never happened, besides for the hurt I had afterwards. However, learning that rule, taught me to show myself as too big a target to attack successfully.

I was turning a corner when I heard my name called. "Riddle!" I turned to see Avery running to catch up to me. I turned back to my path, intending to continue my way but he grabbed me. I sneered and, he let go immediately.

"Ow!"

"You should know not to interrupt me while I'm doing something Avery." I hadn't meant that to happen, but just the same.

"Sorry, I know. But, hey, Dolohov's looking for you." I rolled my eyes at his words.

"I should care why? I'm busy. Tell him I'm not coming. If he wants me, he can come find me himself."

"If I tell you something, promise you won't be mad." Was he trying to manipulate me? No respectable Slytherin, despite the age, would say that.

"It depends."

"The others are going through your things." He's lying to me!

"Avery, do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Stop trying to manipulate me. I don't like it."

"Ok, sorry. Didn't think you'd notice." I rounded on him immediately, wand in hand but not pointing at him yet.

"What? You think I'm stupid?" He raised his hands in defense. I was trying to think what to do.

"No, I just wanted to take you to the dormitory. I was supposed to keep it a secret. They sent me because… I'm the most defenseless." He glared at the floor, obviously being truthful.

"Fine, I'll come." Just to surprise them, maybe even hurt them a bit for thinking I could be manipulated in the first place. We made our way back and the first thing I noticed was presents… "What's going on?"

"Happy Birthday Riddle." Malfoy smiled at me. Birthday? How did they know?

"I got my present fill at Christmas."

"Try to be happy about it, would you?" Mulciber complained. "It's a common thing Slytherins do, you've just never attended." Well, that was true. He shoved a cake toward me. What does one normally do, more importantly, what should I do? I walked forward and opened one of the presents to see a brand new wizards chess set and board.

The rest were sweets and a set of two more games, exploding snap and gobstones. They wanted to play games with me. Very blunt.

"Wizards chess Riddle?"

"A game of Snap."

"Gobstones."

"Fine, teach me some moves. Try to win." I replied.


	14. Chapter 13

Term had started again, the next match was to see who was in the lead. Gryffindor or Slytherin. Slytherin wasn't playing this one, it was Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. The next match would be Slytherin vs Ravenclaw. Or that's what Dolohov told me. I thought Slytherin should go in this match since we'd won. His excuse was this was always how it happened.

Classes had started again, and I admit, if not more challenging then it was more fun this time around. My room mates were, Avery and Mulciber mostly, copying down all my answers for their homework. I was contemplating making them do things for me. Or at least answer the questions first. How else would they be useful? Rely on me for everything.

I was in the library with Mulciber and Avery right now. We were studying a book together, my idea, for Potions class homework. They were mostly bored. "Hey Riddle! Goyle found this. Interested?" Malfoy came over with a book in hand. It had nothing to do with class.

Malfoy was trying to make himself useful to me, if I didn't know better I'd say he was making himself my second in command or right hand man or something. I took the book and laid it in my lap to read. Avery craned his neck to see what the book was about.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?" He smiled, proud. I looked at him, expressionless.

"Why would I want a book about monsters, that I have already read, when we do not have a class for it yet? Is that not in third year?"

"Yeah, but I thought that you like learning." I turned back to the Potions book, not bothering to reply to him. He took the book back, angry and went to confront Goyle probably.

After a while Dolohov walked in, feeling great. "Hey, Gryffindor won. Of course there were some fouls but still."

"Did you cause them?"

"Nope. Potter did. Stupid Chaser."

"I'm bored!" Avery stood up and headed out. Mulciber staid, turning the page. I looked at him.

"Are you bored?"

"Yes. But Potions is my favourite class." I reached over and closed the book before getting up.

"Then you won't mind actually making a potion." I walked out of the library as he followed.

"Hey! Don't just leave! I just got here!" Dolohov called. "I decide when we leave."

"You weren't here to begin with. So you don't decide when we leave. Come on Darren." I knew his first name, I usually called him Mulciber but I was poking fun at Dolohov. "What potion do you want to make?"

"Wiggenweld Potion."

"How about we also make the Forgetfulness Potion? Then we can use it on the Gryffindors or something." I smiled and he seemed eager.

"I can't wait to get Weasley!" I nodded.

"Um hm. That would be wonderful. But I'd prefer to use it on the Ravenclaws Quidditch team."

"I thought you hated bullying people Tom?"

"My friend, there is a time and place for everything. Getting caught is the last thing you want to happen." He nodded.

"Then surely there is a potion we could use to help us win." I smiled.


	15. Chapter 14

The teachers were giving at least double the homework for Easter. It was great having so much to do, though I knew this. I had no need to study any more. I'd done my studying. The Wiggenweld had gone smoothly but we'd had to move along before the Forgetfulness Potion. That was fine, I needed a plan to get it to them in the first place. I just hoped Dumbledore wouldn't find out about this… plan. I bet he'd be furious.

I'd been looking for that girl on the train, she'd been put in Ravenclaw and I had 'wronged' her. This would be easy, or this part at least. My real problem was I had no drink for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I couldn't just give them the potion, the thing would be obvious. I knew better. The how was my problem. I could easily fool the girl into 'forgiving' me and taking the drinks to the Quidditch team.

Why I suddenly cared for Quidditch? I don't know. I just wanted Slytherin to win and I was doing something for my house. We were in the lead of points and we were just below winning the Quidditch cup as well.

I walked over to Malfoy, the most respected Slytherin besides Dolohov, for his money of course. "Abraxas? Would you like to be useful? You've been trying to be useful for a while. This is your chance." I smiled at him, I didn't need him to get upset over the question. Best play nice.

"A chance? What do you want?"

"Ask Dolohov for seven glasses of Pumpkin Juice. I don't know where to get it myself and I also don't have any means of taking it from the kitchens." I knew where the kitchens were, I even knew how to get in. But I have no way of knowing if they'd keep it a secret that I'd came. I'd asked the house elves and they'd said if the Headmaster asked, they'd have to tell.

"Yeah, of course." He walked over. I grabbed his robe and pulled him back.

" _N_ _ot_ right now. When he's alone, use your _brain_. If you even have one of those." I walked off from him to my seat I studied in. But this time, I watched Dolohov. Eventually Malfoy walked over and sat next to me.

"How bout now?" He asked when Black finally left his side. I nodded and he walked over to Dolohov. I moved from the seat and into the dormitory. I didn't need me being tied to this plan otherwise Dumbledore might learn of it.

Soon Malfoy was walking up the stairs, smiling and he entered the room. I'd left it open. He beamed before walking in, closing the door. I looked at him, shifting my eyes from my book I was supposedly reading. "Well?"

"He said he'd have it by Monday."

"Good. Go find Darren. He knows exactly what's going on and do _not_ ask him." I don't need him knowing either.

I laid on my bed, actually reading the book now. I'd finished the third chapter by the time Darren came in. "Riddle?" I smirked.

"I'd thought we were on first name bases Darren. Are you ready for that potion? I've got the drinks coming. All we need is the potion and I need to find a Ravenclaw first year."

"Great, let's go make the potion now."

"You are kidding, right?" He frowned.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" He complained. I sneered at him.

"It is nearly after hours and we need to stay in the dorm or common room. Otherwise we'll be caught by Slughorn himself. He wouldn't be impressed. We'd probably get a detention with him and most importantly then we'd have been caught for something while we're actually trying to do something more important than that potion. It is not worth the risk. Do your homework, extra parchment for your answers and then you can copy mine. Just like always."


	16. Chapter 15

The teachers were giving at least double the homework for Easter. It was great having so much to do, though I knew this. I had no need to study any more. I'd done my studying. The Wiggenweld had gone smoothly but we'd had to move along before the Forgetfulness Potion. That was fine, I needed a plan to get it to them in the first place. I just hoped Dumbledore wouldn't find out about this… plan. I bet he'd be furious.

I'd been looking for that girl on the train, she'd been put in Ravenclaw and I had 'wronged' her. This would be easy, or this part at least. My real problem was I had no drink for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I couldn't just give them the potion, the thing would be obvious. I knew better. The how was my problem. I could easily fool the girl into 'forgiving' me and taking the drinks to the Quidditch team.

Why I suddenly cared for Quidditch? I don't know. I just wanted Slytherin to win and I was doing something for my house. We were in the lead of points and we were just below winning the Quidditch cup as well.

I walked over to Malfoy, the most respected Slytherin besides Dolohov, for his money of course. "Abraxas? Would you like to be useful? You've been trying to be useful for a while. This is your chance." I smiled at him, I didn't need him to get upset over the question. Best play nice.

"A chance? What do you want?"

"Ask Dolohov for seven glasses of Pumpkin Juice. I don't know where to get it myself and I also don't have any means of taking it from the kitchens." I knew where the kitchens were, I even knew how to get in. But I have no way of knowing if they'd keep it a secret that I'd came. I'd asked the house elves and they'd said if the Headmaster asked, they'd have to tell.

"Yeah, of course." He walked toward Dolohov. I grabbed his robe and pulled him back.

" _N_ _ot_ right now. When he's _alone_ , use your brain." I walked off from him to my seat I studied in. But this time, I watched Dolohov. Eventually Malfoy walked over and sat next to me.

"How bout now?" He asked when Black finally left his side. I nodded and he walked over to Dolohov. I moved from the seat and into the dormitory. I didn't need me being tied to this plan otherwise Dumbledore might learn of it.

Soon Malfoy was walking up the stairs, smiling and he entered the room. I'd left it open. He beamed before walking in, closing the door. I looked at him, shifting my eyes from my book I was supposedly reading. "Well?"

"He said he'd have it by Monday."

"Good. Go find Darren. He knows exactly what's going on, and do not ask him." I don't need him knowing either. I laid on my bed, actually reading the book now. I'd finished the third chapter by the time Darren came in.

"Riddle?" I smirked.

"I'd thought we were on first name bases Darren. Are you ready for that potion? I've got the drinks coming. All we need is the potion and a Ravenclaw first year."

"Great, let's go make the potion now."

"You _are_ kidding right? It is nearly after hours and we need to stay in the dorm or common room. Otherwise we'll be caught by Slughorn himself. He wouldn't be impressed. We'd probably get a detention with him and most importantly then we'd have been caught for something while we're actually trying to do something more important than that potion. It is not worth the risk. Do your homework, extra parchment for your answers and then you can copy mine. Just like always."


End file.
